I Owe Them
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: America owes his people, more than anyone  with the exception of Britain and France  will ever know. It's because without them, he wouldn't be who he is today.


**Boy, I'm making progress. This is great, really, I haven't written anything in ages. I mean, sure, it's a new fandom, but it's something.**

* * *

><p>It's natural for a country to love their people. In a sense, they are their people; all their dreams, all their thoughts, their hopes, just rolled up and shaped into a humanoid form. All that said, no one understands why he feels so indebted to them. They all cock their heads to one side and raise one eyebrow in confusion. Should the people not feel indebted to their country? For without the personification, they themselves would not exist. But he shakes his head, smiling, and tells them that they are wrong, more so than they will ever know.<p>

One of those moments is happening right now. They're holding a conference, and of course, no one can seem to keep their tempers in check. The arguing has reached such a level, that even Greece can't sleep, and now he's just watching with a bored, slightly pissed off look on his face. It started when Britain made some sort of comment about the nobility of the British empire, and China fired back by asking how noble it was to subjugate his people through the use of opium, and out the window flew the peace. This sparked arguing between Poland and Germany because Poland just had to shoot off his mouth by saying;

"Hey, come to think of it, you and your boss believed you guys were doing something noble during World War II, but how the hell is invading my house and slaughtering innocents noble?"

This, of course, caused Germany to jump to the defense of his country, and attempt to strangle Poland. More fighting erupted, and soon the meeting was enveloped in chaos.

From his chair, America sighs. For once, he hadn't been the one to start anything by popping off some weird idea. His eyes scan around the room. The best idea would be to find the worst of the fighting and put a stop to it, hoping everyone else would follow suit. He focuses on China and Britain considering they are the ones that started the whole thing. Just before China can land a punch on Britain, America thrusts himself in between the two, grabs the older country's arm, and swings him away from Britain. Not hard enough to do damage, but well enough to distract everyone via a flying Chinese man.

As soon as China recovers both his composure and footing, he glares at America. America can't blame him. Seriously, who would like to be sent flying across the room?

"What the hell America? You are such an ass!" China growls, stamping his foot.

America faces all of them, and his eyes aren't the childish, happy-go-lucky eyes they see all the time; they are the eyes of the mature young man who, over 237 years ago, decided he could stand on his own.

"Honestly you guys, we're here to have a meeting, a mature meeting, and yet here all of your are bickering like children. Come on, this isn't how nations are supposed to act. Well, except for Britain and France over there, but they've been fighting since practically the dawn of creation."

Britain and France both glare at him, but they go unnoticed. China points to the short blond behind America; Poland points over to Germany, they open their mouths at the same time.

"But his people-"

"Oh my God, would you just _shut up?_" The last two words come out in a snarl, and everyone is taken aback_. _America doesn't get openly angry. He never takes a tone like this, especially not with everyone. Realizing he let his own temper get the best of him, he puts a hand over his face, sighs, then faces them all again. The entire room is in shocked silence. America tries not to chuckle as he notices that Northern Italy is trying to hide behind Germany. Taking a deep breath, he continues.

"I know I'm going to sound cold, but China, Poland, who cares?"

Both countries bristle, but America keeps talking, not giving them a chance to interrupt.

"Look, I know what happened to you and your country during the Opium Wars was degrading, and Poland, I know very well what you went through in World War II. I may not have been there at the get-go, but I know what you're talking about dude. I saw those concentration camps myself. Infiltrated quite a few actually. Anyway, one, all that stuff is in the past now, and two, don't harp on Britain's people, or Germany's people. Hell, don't harp on _anyone's _people. While they may not make the best decisions at times, they still make us into what we are, and we owe them for that."

Anger diffused, China rolls his eyes.

"Always the same speech. Honestly, you are so sentimental. I get so tired of hearing that 'don't harp on someone's people' talk. You talk like we owe them our lives or something. Sure they make us into what we are, but without us coming into existence they would not have their respective nationalities, and therefore would not be proud to be who they are. Like my people."

Not wanting to see America get angry again, Japan takes the stage.

"Erm, if I may ask, why do you always say we should owe our people America-san? I mean, from what you are saying, I sense that what you are speaking stems from your own beliefs about your own people. So, I guess my real question is, why do you feel you owe your people so much? It is true, a country does love and respect their people, but they do not owe them. Your people are willing to put their lives on the line to defend you. Such a sacrifice should be honored, not turned into a debt."

America smiles. Japan means well, but he is missing one key piece of the puzzle. He doesn't have the history America does, he doesn't have rain-soaked, tear-filled memories of a bloody battle that started his history as America the Country and ended it as America the Colony.

"Yeah, you're right." America responds, "and I do honor the fact that they go to such lengths to protect their country, but no amount of honoring will bring those numbers down. No amount of praying for the fallen will bring them back to their families. And, to tell you the truth Japan, it runs deeper than that…"

He pauses a moment. He can feel the knowing stares of Britain and France weighing heavy on him. They both know what he's going to say, and how can they not? They may have been on opposite sides back then, but they were with him the whole time. They know exactly why he says over and over again not to hate someone else's people. America looks over at Britain, silently asking the older nation's permission to continue. He doesn't want to pick at an old wound that he is sure runs very deep for Britain. The former empire blinks, stunned by his former colony's compassion. His eyes soften as he smiles and nods. America nods back, giving Britain a silent thanks.

America takes a shaky breath. All eyes are on him now, and he's not sure if he can say this without becoming too emotionally overworked; because he does owe them, more than Japan or China will ever know. Inhaling once more, the young country continues.

"You see, if it weren't for my people standing beside me, if it weren't for their determination and unwavering faith, I might not have become a country. They took up arms and fought because they believed in the same thing I did; because they wanted to see the same world I envisioned. One where we didn't live just for a mother country, one where we lived for ourselves. A nation created by the people for the people. They wanted to help me bring that dream into reality. They sacrificed themselves so that I could obtain that dream. Even when we lost a battle, even when they trudged through the snow on bleeding feet they couldn't even feel, even when they had to betray their own families, they still fought for me and with me."

America looks out over Japan at all of them. Some had been born into nationhood by war as he had been, others had gained independence peacefully, and there were some who had just popped into existence one day with no idea where they were or how they had gotten there. His eyes are shining and a smile sits, radiant upon his lips.

"And that, is why I feel so indebted to my people. Because of it weren't for them, I might not be standing here now as I am: America, a country of freedom and power."

There is silence. Everyone is staring at him, unsure of how to take in such an adult speech from someone who normally acts like such a kid most of the time. After the awed silence has its moment, Germany smiles and begins clapping his hands. France follows second, then Italy, smiling and happy, joins in third. Soon the whole room is clapping, and try as he might to convince them it really isn't necessary, he can't stop them.. Just like he can't stop the smile from beaming from his face.

A hand on his shoulder causes him to jump. Beside him is Britain. His eyes are shining with pride, and he gives America a thumbs up. When he speaks, his voice is choked with emotion.

"You did good, kid. You did good."

America's smile widens as he feels his own throat start to lump up. He looks out at the other nations, who are now standing, but still clapping.

Britain is right: he did good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if this is a little weird or offensive, I apologize, but we do owe those who fought so hard in the Revolution. Heck, we owe every single soldier who ever fought in any and every war we've ever been in. Even if they may not have been fighting for the right thing (like the Confederates fighting for secession), they were fighting for what they believed in, and if we can't feel that we owe that, we should at least honor it. That's the reason anyone fights, right?<strong>


End file.
